


All night

by PolaroidToxins



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Exhibitionism, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia, Top Richie Tozier, Trans Eddie Kaspbrak, Truth or Dare, Unspecified Age, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolaroidToxins/pseuds/PolaroidToxins
Summary: Richie has never turned down a dare
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 31
Kudos: 143





	All night

Eddie had always had a lower tolerance than the rest of them.

By the time the rest of the losers were drunk Eddie was already laying with his head in Richie's lap, mumbling but not seeming too focused anymore. 

Like usual Richie is the one to suggest the game, but the others go along with it without a fight.

He had never turned down a dare.

Over the years they had gotten worse and worse, as the losers tried to find his limit. 

Run down the street naked

Have a whole conversation with your parents while high

Jack off in front of the other losers

That last one had only led to everyone else with their pants down as well, but that wasn't so uncommon anyway.

"You think Eddies gonna remember this tomorrow?" Bill asks almost mindlessly, sipping at his own drink again

"Nope. Look at him" Richie says almost fondly, brushing his fingers through Eddies hair. When he's drunk he can't help it, he would keep his hands on Eddie all night if he could.

" 'm fine" Eddie mumbled from Richie's lap suddenly, blinking his eyes open just to close then a moment later

"Your turn then, Eddie" Bill decides, though technically it's Mike's turn now.

"Fine. Dare" Eddie hummed, nuzzling his cheek against Richie's thigh. 

"Take your pants off, and underwear" Bill decides, and something about his last expression has Richie watching a moment longer, sure there was something more to this.

Eddies shuffling in his lap then, not even close enough to sober to properly sit up. Still, he managed to get his pants off and then his underwear, he lets them fall beside the couch. With one leg swung up on the couch and his other hanging off the side, half the losers can see Eddies pink pussy, his tiny cock poking out at the top.

It wasn't like they hadn't seen him naked before, but everyone still wanted a peek.

The round continues and Richie almost forgets Eddies sitting there pantsless by the time it's his turn again.

Ben talks about the first person he jacked off to

Bev flashes his them, and subsequently gives them the finger

Mike admits he's had something in his ass

Stan glares at Mike's first dare, and ends up switching to truth. He talks about the first time he sucked a cock.

Bill says whos body he thinks is nicest of the losers (Mike's)

And then it's Richie's turn again.

"Dare" He said before he's even been asked, as if he had ever said anything else.

"Eddie still awake?" And Richie glanced down, shaking Eddies shoulder a little, when he doesn't stir he shrugs. "You know how he is. Are you surprised?"

"No" Bill grins, and glanced around before looking back to Richie 

"I dare you to fuck him" he hummed

There's a beat of silence, before Richie bites his lip. "Right now?" He asked, looking down at Eddies sleeping face.

"He won't remember it" Mike speaks up

Richie looked down, and even though he was only considering it he already felt himself growing hard. Eddie wouldn't mind, would he? And fuck, he was just sitting there exposed. That was hot enough, and having an excuse to do what he wanted? Richie would take it

"Oh, hell yeah" 

A few of the others give him a look he's all too familiar with. The one that says 'you're not really going to do that' but Richie's already moving. He's careful not to move Eddie around too much, but he gets him settled on the couch so he's not at risk of falling.

Richie doesn't have the reflexes to catch him right now.

He gives himself a second just to look down at Eddie, feeling something warm and possessive in his chest. He knew Eddie hadn't done this before, happy to fool around with the others but not go all the way.

"God, we should have thought of this before" Richie muttered, rubbing his thumb over Eddies pussy gently

"Eat him out" Ben says, and Richie has stopped caring about the rules of truth or dare. He leaned down and hitched one of Eddies legs up, leaving the other dangling down so everyone could watch. He wraps his mouth around Eddies cock first, sucking lightly and running his tongue around it slowly before dragging his tongue down between Eddies folds.

"He tastes fucking good" Richie mumbled, licking at Eddie again slowly and working his tongue into his pussy

Despite being unaware, Eddies wet and dripping in minutes, and Richie shifts upwards, hiking Eddies leg up to his hip.

He notices the others moving a little closer for a better view, but Richie's impatient, and he gets his cock out of his pants without pulling them down past his thighs. 

Richie strokes his cock a few times even though he's already rock hard.

Richie runs his tip over Eddies pussy, covering himself in Eddies slick before beginning to push in.

The first push had Richie moaning loudly, and he pushed in further than he probably would if Eddie was awake. He eases out then, before trusting back in. Within another minute he's fully seated inside Eddie, grinding into him and groaning.

"Fuck him, c'mon rich" Stan says, his voice high in a way that makes Richie look over. He's been moved between Bill and Mike, and Mike's got his hand down Stans pants.

"Don't have to ask me twice, god he's fucking tight" Richie groaned, pulling out before slamming back in. Richie keeps at a brutal pace, only worried about making it good for himself. Eddies pussy is wet and squeezing his cock just right. 

Between the alcohol and the mind blowingly hot situation at hand Richie didn't last long, and soon enough his trusts were slower, slamming himself into Eddies hole and pausing a second before repeating the action. At one point Eddie tensed, his body shaking and a moan leaving his mouth, and then Richie came. He hadn't bothered with a condom, so Richie shoved back inside Eddie and came, groaning as he filled him up with his cum. 

He pumped his hips a few more times before pulling out, using his fingers to push some of his cum back into Eddies slightly gaping pussy.

"You should all take a turn. God that was good" Richie huffed, collapsing down on the couch and leaning his head back.

"Stan, go lick Richie's cum out of Eddie" Bev said with a smirk

This would be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't deserve your forgiveness


End file.
